Timmy McAllister
Ten-year-old Timmy McAllister is the protagonist of the Mail Order Ninja series. His painfully average life changes for the better after he receives a ninja in the mail. Appearance Timmy resembles the typical everyboy character commonly seen in children's media. He sports wildly messy blonde hair, dark blue eyes, and freckles. He dresses in a casual, yet unfashionable manner. He is one of few characters whose clothes change with each appearance. In Volume 2, he can be seen wearing a tuxedo with a bow tie during the school dance, a bowl haircut and black school uniform during Felicity's reign, a general's uniform during his rousing speech, and a Hakuryuu Goemon disguise during the final battle. Personality Timmy is fun-loving, plucky, and precocious — very much like a child his age. He is enthusiastic about Shyoubake monsters, his mother's chocolate chip pancakes, and graphic novels (particularly his favorite series, Ninja Warrior Gunshyo). Before the arrival of Jiro , he appeared to have no friends other than Herman and was bullied relentlessly by Brock and his gang , implying that he was a social outcast. Despite his general unpopularity, Timmy exhibits keen leadership skills. He manages the school with little problem after being elected student body president, and he successfully leads an army of children into battle against Felicity in order to rescue Jiro and Miss Melton . Background Timmy hails from a comfortably middle-class family. His father works as an accountant, and his mother is a homemaker. Their peaceful homelife is occasionally interrupted by squabbles between Timmy and his little sister, Lindsay . During Plot At the beginning of Volume 1, Timmy finds himself at the receiving end of Brock and his sister's bullying, which has continued for years. At school, he watches as the ludicrously wealthy Felicity Dominique Huntington steps on and puts down other students. After another lousy yet monotonous day at school, he discovers the newest Jacques Co. catalogue on his bed and enters the Great Warrior Ninja Gunshyo Sweepstakes listed in the back ads. Weeks later, a massive crate is wheeled into his house. Its contents: Jiro Yoshida, the protagonist of his favorite graphic novel series. During show and tell one day, Timmy brings his new ninja to school and instantly becomes popular among his peers. With Jiro's help, he takes down the school bullies and is even elected student body president of L. Frank Baum Elementary. In Volume 2, he throws a school dance to celebrate his victory. Felicity attacks the dance with her own army of mail order ninjas, and Jiro is forced to surrender to the White Dragon clan. After living one month under Felicity's control, Timmy initiates a mass revolt after his teacher is kidnapped and sentenced to execution alongside Jiro. During "Operation Annoyance", he manages to get close to Felicity by disguising himself as Hakuryuu Goemon, a White Dragon henchman. He later shoves a live grenade into her mouth, causing her and her darkness to dissipate. Afterwards, he receives a kiss on the cheek from Aleasa after he reassures her that she's a hero. He rejoices Felicity's fall with his friends and family. As a metaphysical joke, Timmy is last seen reading Mail Order Ninja Volume 2. He laments how Tokyopop's standards have fallen while listing other petty complaints about the novel. His mother yells for him to go to sleep; and he complies, but not before wishing goodnight to Jiro. Trivia *In the original Mail Order Ninja contest entry, Timmy was taller and lankier with short, red hair. Category:Characters